


Our Baby

by ardentmuse



Series: Charlie Weasley Imagines [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage, Menstruation, Post-Hogwarts, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: After trying to conceive for months, Charlie finds you once again on the couch in pain and assumes the worst. But there are many other reasons to be in pain than having your period.





	Our Baby

You knew Charlie had entered the cabin when the scent of smoke and burnt wood assaulted your nose. The sound of the door closing, the soft tip toe of his feet across your wood floor, or the sweet kiss he placed on your brow were simply additional confirmation.

“Could you wash your hands?” you asked, the scent unsettling your already disturbed stomach. You took a moment to close your eyes and swallow.

“Hello. Love you, too, darling wife.” The sarcasm in your voice let you know he wasn’t actually upset by your lack of proper greeting.

As Charlie padded to the kitchen of your small cabin, you returned to your book, but you could feel Charlie’s eyes upon you. You looked up and could see him processing the image. The wheels in the back of his head were turning at the heating pad upon your back, the blankets covering everything but your feet, the tea sitting still untouched upon the table, and the lack of color in your cheeks despite the fire roaring before you.

Charlie finished washing off the soot from his dragons and dried his hands. He allowed a loud and vibrating sigh to leave his mouth.

“Today’s the day, isn’t it?” he asked softly.

He didn’t even look to see if you nodded before moving with great strides towards you. Be lifted your back off the edge of the couch and sat down, pulling your head into the cradle of his lap. His hands ran the length of your cheeks almost on instinct as he took in all the tiny details of your face. Sometimes he did that — studied you like the one of the creatures from the sanctuary, like one of the beautiful dragons he’d memorize in his books when you were in school. At least you knew he saw a beauty in you, the only thing that ever took his full concentration the way his precious dragons did and left him in awe, with that beautiful open mouth and just the hint of a smile pulling at the corners as he focused so intensely.

“I’m sorry. I should have remembered.”

He found your hand as it rested protectively against your stomach. Pulling it upward, he kissed the fingers with reverence.

With a close of his eyes and a deep breath, Charlie collected himself before addressing you again.

“I know it’s hard and I know you’re disappointed and in pain but I’m here for you, okay? It’ll stick one of these days, I just know it. And these things take time. I’m sorry, though,” he trailed off at the end as he caught his own ramble, the same speech he had given every month as you bled since you started trying for a baby eight months ago.

He shut his mouth so tightly that his lips disappeared into his mouth. And his eyes took you in, took in the tears pooling at the corners and threatening to spill over, as he felt the way you clung to his waist, he simply held your hand tighter.

“I’m so, so sorry,” Charlie said as he took began to cry.

As you cried in earnest, he reached down to cup your cheek.

“Charlie, it isn’t today. That day should have been last week,” you said with a laugh, trying to lighten the situation. But it was hard. You were indeed quite tired and quite emotional.

Charlie wiped at his eyes as he processed your words.

“Then you must have really got up your hopes this time around. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to disappoint you if it didn’t stick,” you admitted.

Charlie laughed, though it seemed a little hollow.

“You could never disappoint me. Not for anything and especially not for this.” And as he finished his words, he fell down on the couch, sliding across the back until his head came to rest against your hip bone. He hugged at your waist tightly, trying to spread his love through the parts of your body that seemed to be failing you again and again.

“Charlie,” you said after a moment of watching his beautiful face calm and his handsome locks come loose from the knot at the back of his head to tickle his neck.

“Yes?” he called, not bothering to take his eyes away from your waist.

“I think it stuck.”

Charlie’s eyes flicked to yours. His brow pulled together in confusion.

“You’re sure?” he asked.

“Not 100% until I see the healer tomorrow but…” you trailed off, trying to find a way to convey how you simply knew. No one needed to tell you. This nausea, this cramping, this fatigue, and this tenderness would be sign enough. But none of that was it. It was the way you woke up in the morning with the simple though, “There’s a child in there.” It was the way you felt a new sort of magic coursing through you, someone else’s and yet yours all the same. It was instinct and purpose and gut. It was motherhood.

Charlie gave you a moment to finish but when you didn’t he understood, moving his hand from your hip bone to your stomach, gentle and loving. Slowly, his lips reappeared in a breath-taking smile that always had your heart beating a little harder. Your Charlie. Your happy, loving, perfect Charlie.

“Our baby,” he whispered, hard to make the words around his grin.

“Our baby,” you confirmed with a laugh.

“Our baby.”

And the next thing you knew Charlie was up and pulling you to standing, dragging you and your blankets to your bedroom. As your knees hit the bed frame, he grabbed your neck with force, pulling you into a passionate and all-consuming kiss. He pushed you down slowly onto the bed, never breaking his kiss, pressing himself into you. His lips slipped down your jaw until he found a place beside you on the mattress. He lapped at your neck as he pulled you against him, spooning you so tightly you worried about your breathings. His hands roamed your stomach, your thighs, your breasts until you sucked in a harsh breath. Whether it was at the sensitivity of your nipples or the way teeth bit lightly at your neck, you couldn’t be sure.

“Charlie, I love you. I want to celebrate. But I am so, so tired,” you admitted.

Charlie laughed against your neck, snuggling you even tighter. He pressed his hips firmly against your rear, claiming in you in some intimate way that seemed instinctual and necessary.

“Then I pamper you now and ravish you in the morning, okay?” Charlie asked with a cheeky grin. When you nodded, he kissed the corner of your mouth. He dove his head under the blankets, yanking down your pajama bottoms in one fluid motion, the smoothest your Charlie has ever been.

Just as he kissed you in the place where kisses feel best, he peeked his head up once more.

“Whatever we learn tomorrow,” he said, all the seriousness back in his face, “I am proud of you. I love you. And I thoroughly enjoy all the trying.”

You didn’t get a chance to respond before Charlie was lovingly caressing your core with his tongue. You relaxed with a sigh, allowing him to pamper the body that had angered you for months now. With a true joy coursing through your body, you allowed the orgasm that Charlie was sure to give you carry you off into a blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/184325876716/our-baby-charlie-weasley-x-reader


End file.
